Crashing down
by pinkbird2334
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had always loved each other, from the first time they saw each other on the train. The only problem was that they thought they hated each other, because of Potter, but when he suddenly becomes her savior from an unlikely group, everything changes.
1. First confessions

A/N: Hi, this is my first Dramione fan fic so it probably won't be as good as most, but please still read it! I'd love to hear some feedback and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. So just to let you know the normal font is Draco's POV and the bold is Hermione's.

Draco had been having nightmares ever since he joined the death eaters, about Voldemort and his father and the rest of the Death Eaters. Frankly, it was all too much for him. He had been forced to do it and joining the death eaters was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Draco hated all the expectations his father, Voldemort and the rest of his followers were giving him. He hated the evil things he had to do, but mostly he hated the way his father had life all planned out for him already.

He basically hated his whole life, every aspect, even Hogwarts. After all these years, Hogwarts was his home, his escape from his father, but lately, people had started to avoid him and he had no idea why. Even the teachers had started ignoring him in classes, not that he went to many anymore. There was no idea they could have known about him joining his father, he had done everything to keep it a secret, but there was no other explanation. Nowhere was safe or 'homey' for Draco now and it killed him to know it. At least being head boy kept him busy. There was also the fact that he had his own room, away from prying eyes of students and teachers.

The fact that his whole life was crumbling down before him was horrifying, and the fact that Voldemort and his father expected him to fix the vanishing cabinet was incredulous. It was just so frustrating! And then there was Potter. He knew something was up and wouldn't rest until he found out, which just made it harder to fix the damn thing.

Everything was a mess.

 **Sleepless nights. That's what awaited Hermione every night. Work, nightmares, and fears. She knew what was coming and wanted to stop it. Nothing could be worse. Well, she could have lost her friends as well, but they were drifting apart from her too. Harry was working with Dumbledore almost every night, looking for new leads on the Horcruxes, but nothing was happening, nobody was taking action anywhere. And Ron. Ron was just there. All the time. When Hermione went to go to work in the library, while Harry was while Dumbledore, Ron would go with her. When she went back to the dorm from meals, he was going with her. The only time she got time away from him was when she went to classes that he wasn't in. And when she slept. That would just be too far if he came to the girls' dorms with her. It was just so obvious that he liked her.**

 **The idea of Christmas seemed like a foreign concept at that moment, even though it was just around the corner. The festive season was still celebrated at Hogwarts even though everyone had something they needed to do, trying to stop Voldemort was not an easy task. Life would be so much easier without all this.**

 **"** **What're you doing?" Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Ron walk up behind her.**

 **"** **Oh, umm. Just homework" There he was again. It wasn't that Hermione didn't like his company, it was just that he got kind of annoying after a while.**

 **"** **I think I'm going to go to bed." She said, closing her books and clearing her table. The stress of helping Harry and school work was building up inside of her and she didn't have the patience to deal with him at that moment. "Oh ok. Night". He probably just wanted to know if I was ok after the events of the last few days, but I didn't want to get into it then.**

Even after a terrible night's sleep, I was always in the mood to annoy some Gryffindors, especially one of them. It was weird, I always thought that I liked firing her up more because of her reaction, but now I'm not so sure. Every time I go near her I feel an impulse to talk to her and because talking is annoying in my dictionary, I do that.

"What do you want Malfoy." She said. Of course. That was her response every time.

"Just wanted to see your gorgeous face again." She looked up at me with that annoyed expression I had come to know. This is how it was every time we had an encounter, which was pretty often.

"Want me to do your homework again? Because again, the answer is no."

"No, I just wanted to let you know Potter's in the infirmary." The way her face changed in that moment was amazing. From annoyed to worried to suspicious and back to worried. Hermione had obviously come to the conclusion that he wasn't joking. She got up and looked him straight in the eye,

"You better not be messing with me." Then she sprinted in the direction of the hospital wing.

 **I thought Malfoy was bluffing, but when I got to the hospital wing, I saw many familiar looking Gryffindors all crowding around a bed.**

 **"** **Hey Gin," I said to one in particular.**

 **"** **Hermione! I was just about to come get you, but then everyone else arrived and-"**

 **"** **It's ok Gin, really." I pushed through the sea of Weasleys, over to where Harry was on the hospital bed.**

 **"** **Harry!" I was mortified, there were bruises on every inch of his body, his eyes were black and puffy and his clothes were all teared up.**

 **"** **Hey, Hermione."**

 **"** **What happened to you?"**

 **"** **Malfoy happened," Harry said. "The little brat just came up to me and punched me in the face, so of course I just grabbed my wand and tried to hex him, but he just kept punching."** ** _That little shit. "_** **Well, at least you're ok. Sort of."** ** _Why did Malfoy tell me if he did this to Harry?_** **"I'll be back guys," I said to everyone. Even though no one was paying attention. I needed to find that little brat.**

I didn't know why I told her. I was the one who put Potter there in the first place. She just had that effect on me, like I had to tell her everything. I shook my head. _Stop it Draco. She's getting to your head._ A while after the encounter with Granger, I found myself in the entrance hall, surrounded by students of all ages, so it wasn't surprising when I heard running footsteps coming down the hallway, but when he turned around he was astonished to see that the person who was hurling right towards him, was one infuriated Hermione Granger. _Oh no._ I thought. _She knows._

"What the hell Malfoy! Why would you do something like that?! You had no reason! You can't just suddenly decide that someone is going to be your personal punching bag for the day!"

"Potter left you stranded when you needed him! You were unconscious for _four days_! You could've gotten killed!" She came up to me like a wrecking ball, fast and destructive.

"Well, I didn't! You stepped in…. you saved me…. You protected me…" Her face changed as sudden realization hit her. She stomped her foot on the floor, a few centimeters away from where my foot was. She right in my face now. "WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMMNIT!" It just came out. I couldn't stop it and she just stood there, dumbstruck. _Oh no._ I thought. _What've I done?_ And that's when I ran.


	2. Realisation

_FIVE DAYS EARLIER_

 _"_ _Hey, Mudblood!" Marcus Flint yelled from the top of the staircase. Hermione turned around, Harry at her side, obviously annoyed, she hated that name. It was used to define her by so many people._

 _"_ _What is it, Flint?"_

 _"_ _Just that me and my boys wanted to know what the view's like from down there. You know, on the second class level."He and the rest of his Slytherin friends where choking themselves laughing. Hermione's anger levels were already high enough, she didn't need this, so she said "Goodbye flint." And walked away._

 _"_ _Woah, Woah, Woah. Not so fast, I haven't even hexed you yet.". Hermione just kept walking, rolling her eyes in the process._

 _"_ _How 'bout some horns to go with that humungous hair of yours." Before she could reach her wand to defend herself she heard the curse; "_ Anteculatia!" _She could feel the horns growing out of her head. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see that Harry had disappeared, ran away. That distracted her enough to get hit by another spell._

 _"_ Wingardium Leviosa." _And was lifted into the air. Then dropped, with her now fairly large horns, she was much heavier and dropped faster, harder. They repeated this until someone disarmed them and said something that was a little fuzzy. She had a concussion, she had hit her head so many times._

 _"_ _Granger! Granger, can you hear me? Damn it, Granger, you better be alright!" That was the last thing she remembered hearing before a boy with platinum blonde hair lifted her off the ground, into his strong arms. The next thing she knew, she was in the hospital wing with a fairly sore head, two days later._

* * *

Everything was crashing down around me. My friends my teachers, my school and now even my enemies. Sure, he had saved me from getting killed. Sure, he said he loved me, but that can't be true can it? He's just messing with my head, right? I pushed the thought out of my head. He was my enemy; from the moment we saw each other in first year he was my enemy. But after what he said… I didn't know what to think. I mean, he is very attractive and I mean, I wouldn't mind if he kis– No! I scolded myself for even thinking such things.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said from behind me.

"Harry! Thank god you're alright! That bloody Malfoy, I'm going to kill hi-"

"I know what happened Hermione." Of course, he did. The whole school did. I sighed and sat down on the edge of a chair in the Gryffindor common room. I'd been getting weird looks from everyone around me. No one was expecting this.

"Do… do you, um I mean, do you feel that way about him?" The question was so unexpected that I didn't know how to answer.

"What? No! Of course not! I mean he's good looking and smart and strong and-" I stopped myself there, it was obvious.

"And it's not like you've had a crush on him since first year," Harry said with a slight smirk on his face. I punched his arm, a bit harder than intended.

"Yeah, you did that to him too. Except in the face." I started laughing at the memory, he pissed me off that boy.

My smile faded as another boy walked into the room.

"Hi, Ron," I said, dropping my gaze.

"Is it true?" He said, loud enough for everyone in the room to here,

"Did that git actually say… you know?" I nodded slightly. Ron immediately looked disappointed.

"And what about you?" He asked, in a very small whisper. I glanced at Harry, he shook his head slightly, trying to say 'Don't tell him, it'll only make matters worse.'

"I don't know," I answered. I honestly had no idea what was going to happen.

* * *

"She can't just do this to me. She keeps messing with my head. Why can't she just stay my enemy? What the hell was wrong with that?" After the events of the day before, I had sprinted as fast as I could from the entrance hall, trying not to notice everyone's confused gazes. Since then, I had been avoiding everyone around me, except Blaise. He was the only one who would talk to me. Everyone else thought I was a blood-traitor, which I guess I am.

"You love her, that's what's wrong with it, you said it yourself, in front of everyone."

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Shut up Zabini. It's never going to happen, she's just too… too…" "Good-hearted, anti-evil, friends with Potter…"

"Yeah, that. I can't love her because of that. She's friends with the enemy. If my father ever found out…"

"Oh, he already has."

My mind instantly went blank as he said that. "WHAT?! How? When… Wh- How?"

"Umm, I think professor Snape told him…" He replied as if this piece of information was just an answer for homework.

"How are you acting so calmly about this?" I said hysterically, "My _father_ knows that I admitted my love for a mud… mud… I can't even say the word anymore! My aunt will probably kill me! Literally!" I thought I was going to pass out, hyperventilating, my mind in a thousand places at once.

"Seriously Draco, calm down mate. I know this is horrible and is going to mess up your whole world and life and probably get you disowned by your father and everyone is going to look down on you for this and people will start to wonder if the Malfoy name has-"

"Not helping Blaise!"

"Well no, but none of that matters, you'll never get over this if you don't do anything about it!" I knew he was right, but it really wasn't that easy, I mean, she obviously doesn't like me back, right?

* * *

I kept pacing my dorm, trying to figure out how to tell Draco, or if I should. I kept thinking that maybe it was a dare, he didn't really mean it and as usual, I was overthinking what might happen if he was kidding and I told him how I feel. Every scenario ended with me either dead or expelled. Neither of which I wanted to happen (obviously).

"What're you doing Hermione?" Lavender inquired. I jumped as I heard her voice and stopped pacing.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just thinking."

"About the 'incident'?" She said it like it was the worst thing anyone could imagine happening, which it probably was for some people.

"No. Actually, I was thinking about all the homework I have to do and with everyone constantly down my neck I will never get it done!" I stormed out of the room without giving her the chance to respond. It wasn't a complete lie either, I did have a massive pile of homework that I needed to get it done, but with everyone and with the thing with Draco on my mind, I really was never going to get it done. Plus I had never liked Lavender, especially since fourth year when she and Ron were snogging in every corner of the school. 'Surely people will get over this in a few days, they always do with gossip.' I thought hopefully to myself and with that thought, I went down to the common room, ignoring the obvious glares and stares and started on that homework, trying to keep Draco as far from my mind as possible.


	3. Lies

It had been a few days since what had happened with Granger. Everyone knew now. It was very, very, very bad. Everyone was avoiding me, even my father, he hadn't contacted me at all, which meant something bad was going to happen when I finally did see him again. This didn't happen. Ever.

"You need to eat, man." Blaise said as he came into our dorm. "I can't face everyone today; I can't do it." Blaise rolled his eyes, "You have to get over it Draco. You never cared what anyone thought before this. It shouldn't be any different." Draco mumbled into his pillow, face down. "I need coherent words, mate." Draco slowly lifted his head off his pillow, with an annoyed-meets-disappointed look on his face, "But it is different. It's Granger." He stuffed his face into his pillow again. Blaise sighed and waqlked to the door, stopping in the frame, "It'll only get to you if you let it, you know." Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

I was trying not to let everyone get to me, about the whole Malfoy thing, but it was hard. Very hard. Gryffindors kept giving me dirty looks, probably thinking I was a blood traitor, which I was not. I hadn't done anything, hadn't said that I like him back, if anything, I'm the victim in this! He was ruining my life, ruining my home. Harry was talking to me, he was weirdly ok with this, although I think he's just trying to make this easier for me. Ron on the other hand was full on blocking me out. He hadn't spoken to me in three days, since he asked about it in the common room.

Keeping Malfoy out of my mind also proved to be a difficult task. I kept thinking what would happen if we did get together, I'm not sure if anyone would even speak to me again, including Harry. I don't think he'd like that at all, even though he's been really good with Draco liking me, well too my face anyway. But then every time I caught myself thinking this and got angry with myself all over again. _Ugh,_ I thought, _I don't even like him, stop thinking like this, he's getting to your head._

I needed to focus that week too, with exams coming up. _If this effects my grade I'm going to punch Malfoy in the nose again. Maybe even break it this time._ And with that thought, I went to the common room, ignoring the obvious stares of my fellow Gryffindors, and tried to study.

 _'_ _Transfiguration is a skill that…'_ I kept reading that sentence over and over again, not able to keep my thoughts on my study. _Here we go again, the thinking about Malfoy has started again._ "Granger," I jumped when I heard the voice, the voice that was not Harry's, and not anyones I would expect to hear, it was Malfoy's…

* * *

I had to talk to her, to tell her I didn't mean it, even though I did. I could tell it was killing her and everyone around her, I could tell that it was ruining her whole life, even if no one else could, so I went down to the library where I knew she had moved. I walked in the front door and didn't see her immediately, what I did see was a bunch of third years crowding around a table and whispering to eachother, constantly looking over in the direction of the corner of the library. When one of them saw me, neither of us moved for what seemed like hours but in reality was only seconds. None of the girl's friedns had noticed until she nudged the girl next to her and whispered in her ear. The other girls eyes widened as she heard, and she looked up to see me, but I was already gone.

I walked in the direction of their stares, assuming from the amazed look on the girl's face that it was  
Granger they were talking about. As I suspected, sitting in a corner with a pile of textbooks, notepads, quills and pots of ink surrounding her. She kept reading the same sentence over and over again, eyes darting from one end of the line to the other. She still hadn't noticed me when I was standing right over her table. "Granger," She jumped when she heard my voice, or maybe it was just that name. Her eyes widened in realisation of who I was and then narrowed in suspicion, "What do you want Malfoy, as you can see I've got tones of work to do and-" "And you don't need more of me on your mind? Well that's exactly what I have come to do, I've come to tell you that what I said, I didn't mean, it just slipped out, I didn't know what else to say."

For a moment I thought I saw disappointment flash in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as I noticed. "Didn't look like that." She mumbled under her breath, "What was that?" "I said, you didn't really hesitate did you? On that day? Not that I care, you just don't seem like the type of person who would say something like that so quickly without meaning it." She was right, I wouldn't and I didn't, but she didn't need to know that. "But like I said, it's not like I care what or who you like." And then she packed up her textbooks and left the library.

* * *

I hoped my disappointment didn't show in my face, because that was what I was, totally and utterly disappointed, there was no doubt in it, there was no chance that I didn't like him because when he told me that he didn't mean what he said, my heart deflated like a balloon. At that moment I had nothing, no one, except Harry and he was never around. Everything I had was gone, all hope that everything would be ok, because at that moment I couldn't think straight, all I could think about was how Draco Malfoy and I would never happen.

As I walked back to the common room I got lost five times, not paying attention to where I was going, letting my feet take me wherever, which happened to end up back at the library, which was when I knew I had to stop thinking about Draco, because there was nothing to think about, he didn't like me, not even as a friend.

"Hermione where have you been?" As soon as I stepped into the common room Harry's voice echoed to the door. "The library. I thought I told you." I said, knowing full well that I didn't, "No, you didn't. Last I saw you, you were in here studying, why'd you go to the library?!" "MAYBE BECAUSE I WANTED TO AND I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERY DAMN THING THAT I DO!" I stormed off. And didn't look back.


End file.
